


STK

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang
Summary: 重新获得和再次失去





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不想看BE的姑娘请跳过后续！！！

你不认识我。对你而言，我只是一个不小心撞到你，还将咖啡洒在你的身上的笨手笨脚的陌生人，而你宽恕了我的错误。你那件昂贵的西装外套本应让我付出高昂的代价，比如说两年的奖学金，也许还要加上几个月打工赚来的钱。  
你不应该对一个陌生人那样笑的。  
上帝啊，你真的应该意识到自己究竟有多美。  
Eduardo Saverin。  
我用一个星期打听到你的名字，用一个星期找到你的住址，再用一个星期了解你的故事。  
从美国到新加坡，你能想到你在多少人的生命中划过一道轨迹？有多少人曾抬头仰望却不曾看见你？又有多少人错失了爱你的机会？  
我猜我是幸运的那个。  
我在心中称呼你为Eduardo，因为我们并没有那么亲近，而我也不希望用别人用过的那个名字来称呼你，我大概能猜到那个名字对你而言意味着什么。所以，Eduardo，这样的称呼不算亲近也不算疏远。刚刚好。  
能这样念出你的名字，就已经是莫大的恩赐。

你应该少喝一些清咖啡，Eduardo，虽然那样的确对提神很有效。我知道你总是不吃早饭，你并不像表面上看起来那样会把自己照顾得很好。但清咖啡并不是一个好的选择。  
甜牛奶怎么样？我知道你喜欢甜一些的食物。我见过你坐在咖啡厅里，面前摆着一杯卡布奇诺和一块黑森林蛋糕，你总是先小心地将蛋糕上面的樱桃拿下来吃掉，再慢慢享用剩下的糕点。你知道吗，你的表情和邻桌挥舞着勺子吃冰淇淋的小女孩一模一样。我想那可以被定义为幸福和快乐。  
你最爱的是黑森林甜美的巧克力的味道，还是浓醇的樱桃酒的味道？  
我更关心的是融化了黑森林的你的口腔的味道。  
还有你的唇。  
你总是习惯在它们干燥的时候伸出舌头，一遍又一遍地舔过，直到它们变得粉嫩湿润。  
我曾幻想着亲吻那双唇。我会先用舌尖扫过柔滑的表面，再用牙齿轻轻地咬那饱满的下唇，让它变得更加艳红，也许还会坏心眼地用力咬一下，在你分开两瓣唇惊呼出声的时候，在你猝不及防地那一刻，彻底地入侵你湿热的口腔。  
你的口中应该比黑森林蛋糕还要甜美。  
你会在我的亲吻下呻吟出声，而我会扣住你的后颈，将你更多地压向我。勾住你顽皮的不断躲藏的舌头拉回到我的口中，让两人混合在一起的唾液沿着我们的嘴角缓缓下滑，直到你因为无法呼吸而推拒着我的胸口。我会乖乖地放开你，虽然蛰伏于我身体内的野兽在叫嚣着想要更多。  
没有下一步，只有吻。  
然后我会在周围浓重的情欲的气味中请求上帝和你赦免我的亵渎和罪恶。  
我坚信你是我的原罪。  
我无法抵抗你，就如同伊甸园中夏娃无法抵挡蛇的诱惑。

 

你的门前出现了一束花。  
一束紫色的风信子，用白色的缎带束起。  
我看不清楚那张小小的卡片上写了些什么。我想我需要换一个望远镜了。  
十二分钟后，你推门出来，穿着得体的三件套，它们真的非常适合你，我很难把自己的视线从你的腰臀处拉回来。你比门前那束花要美得多，Eduardo，虽然我觉得深蓝色的领带更适合你，就是你放在衣柜里左手边第三个格子里的那条。  
你看到花时非常惊讶，一份预料之外的礼物？可看到卡片后你的唇角为什么没有往上翘，而是垂了下来？你不高兴吗？  
你的眼睛失去了平日的神采。  
你让我感到不安了，Eduardo。我希望你能一直微笑。

紫色风信子。悲伤，妒忌，忧郁的爱，道歉，后悔。  
我想我猜到了送花给你的人是谁。  
你会怎么处置这束花？扔掉？还是插在花瓶中？  
我忘了，你的家里没有花瓶。或许你会选择一个大一点的马克杯或是其他什么杯子，比如那个棕色的胖乎乎的杯子，我一直觉得那只杯子的颜色会让我想起你，想起森林里的小屋和热可可，棕色让我觉得温暖。  
说实话，没有在你的垃圾桶里找到那束风信子让我有些失望。不过你就是那么温柔的人，怎么会把气撒到一束无辜的还带着露水的花身上。

那些花越来越多了。每次都由花店的工作人员在你出门前十分钟到半个小时送到你的门口，他们不会敲门，把花放下就会悄然离开。  
风铃草。永久的羁绊。  
薰衣草。等待爱情。  
三色堇。沉思，快乐，请思恋我。  
白山茶。你怎能轻视我的爱情。  
玛格丽特。期待你的爱。  
……  
这个最年轻的亿万富翁正在做我小学才做过的事。我曾为了找一朵雏菊送给同桌的女生跑遍了整个村子，却忘了冬天是没有雏菊的。可他不同，他拥有的钱可以确保世界上所有的花都能及时送到你身边。没准这个富豪看了什么不靠谱的恋爱指南，没准是他身边哪个笨蛋给了他如此建议。  
他想挽回你。  
而你呢，Eduardo，你从来没有扔过这些花，在它们枯萎了美丽不再之后，我才能看到你温柔地将干瘪的花茎放在花园内，摆放得整整齐齐。  
那么多的花，你的家里怎么放得下？你没有花瓶也没有那么多的杯子，难道要放到浴缸里？那些花会将你埋起来的。  
你为什么不报警呢，Eduardo？那个心怀叵测的男人试图将你淹死在那么多那么多的花里。

今晚下雨了。而你的车还在修理，这么晚的时候又是这么糟糕的天气，你很难打到车从公司回来。我在忧心中祈祷着有好心人载你一程，可最终还是看到你走了回来，身上的定制西装被淋得湿透。  
你走的很慢，精心打理的发型被冲毁了，雨水顺着你的脸淌下来。  
我跑下楼。淋着雨穿过两条街道，跑将近一千米，将一把伞塞到你的手里。你可能被我吓到了，因为我跑回来拿起望远镜的时候，你还握着那把伞站在原地。  
撑开啊，这是我唯一能为你做的。  
可你拿着伞，一路淋着雨走回到家里。

终于，最经典也是最俗套的来了。  
红玫瑰。每日增加一枝。  
我不想再去网上查看花语了，Eduardo，你也不应该被这样拙劣的技巧所打动，你应该知道他根本就没有那么多的爱可以送给你。  
你为什么要给他开门呢。是因为他怀里抱着九十九朵玫瑰，还是因为他淋着雨，湿透的卷毛全部塌下来？虽然我也承认他那副模样的确很可怜。  
你把玫瑰随手放在桌子上，却给他拿来了毛巾端来了热茶。  
他拥抱你的时候你没有反抗，他吻你的时候你也没有反抗。  
从我这里看不到你们被挡住的上半身。他会像我所想象的那样舔你的唇吗？会将舌头伸到你的嘴里，品尝那甜美的味道？会堵住你所有的呻吟，因为他想要你的所有？  
你会让他直接在沙发那里干你吗？是扶着沙发让他从后面进入，还是躺在沙发上手臂环着他的脖子？在他进到最深处的时候你会尖叫吗？如果是我，我会保留你身上那件白色的衬衣，它会褪到你的手肘，但是不会掉下来，只盖住臀部以上的一点点地方。  
你的背一定性感得惊人。  
你们会交换很多的亲吻，而他会在你身上留下足够多的印记以向别人警示和炫耀你是他的。脖颈，锁骨，胸口……所有的地方他都不会放过。  
我不应该想这些，我的罪孽已经足够深重。

最开始的三天，你们在争吵中度过。  
你家的灯会在夜里亮到很晚，转天的清晨你出门离开时满脸的疲惫。  
他在门口拦住你，而你推开了他。你们看上去都很难过的样子。  
我应该恨他，因为他让你如此痛苦，可是我感激他，如果不是他放你离开，我根本就没有机会遇到你。  
而我明白你终究会原谅他。

他来到的第十五天，你在房间里收拾东西。我们第一次相遇时你穿的衬衫，胖乎乎的棕色马克杯，所有的一切都被你整齐地放在行李箱中。我猜你没有给我留出位置。  
他放下手中的电脑凑过来亲吻你。  
你在微笑，笑容里有黑森林蛋糕的甜蜜。

我无可救药地爱着你，Eduardo Saverin。  
我爱你享用甜点时的幸福模样，爱你生气起来时嘟起嘴的模样，甚至是你躺在别人怀里喘息着和他接吻的模样。

 

咚咚。  
“Mark，去开一下门。”  
厨房里，正在煎牛排的Eduardo用手肘戳了戳八爪鱼一样从背后抱着他的Mark。  
“我腾不出手。”  
Mark不情不愿地松开了手，趁机在Eduardo唇边偷一个吻。  
他打开门，门外并没有人，只有一朵黑玫瑰静静地躺在门前。（注）  
Mark俯身拾起那朵玫瑰，冰蓝色的眼睛微微眯起来，若有所思。  
“Mark，是谁敲门？”  
Eduardo的声音从厨房传过来。  
Mark转身回答说：“不，谁都没有，可能只是小孩子的恶作剧。”  
他将那朵黑玫瑰扔进垃圾桶里。

 

黑玫瑰花语：黑暗，挑战，你是恶魔且为我所有，温柔，真心，憎恨。

 

Fin

 

后续

 

我不知道我们有多久没有好好说过话了。当然，我指的是除了“早上好”和“晚安”之外的话。  
连公司里的后勤人员对我说的话都比你要多，他们至少会在“早上好”之后微笑着加上一句“祝您今天工作顺利”。  
而你呢，Wardo？我现在只能记起半夜我从公司回到家里时，你坐在沙发上双手撑着额头疲惫的样子。如果你的工作让你那么累的话，你完全可以辞掉工作，我的钱足够我们衣食无忧地过上几百年。可为什么我对你提出这个建议的时候，你会用难以置信的目光看着我？我说错什么了吗？  
我总是不明白你在想些什么，正如你从来不理解Facebook在我心中的地位。  
它是我的生命。  
那我算什么？你曾用眼神这样问过我。  
你是我的爱人。如果你真的问出来，我大概会给你这样的回答，不过你可能不会满意。你从大学起就是这样，企图让我把你排列在其他的一切事物之上。可大学时我们不是这样相处得很好吗？编程和你，你们那时并不冲突。  
为什么现在你会如此的不满足？

忘记你的生日是我的错，当我回到家时，我看到了插在烛台上燃尽了的两支蜡烛和一桌没有动过的饭菜。而你躺在床上，整个卧室黑漆漆的没有一丝光亮。你蒙着被子，第一次拒绝我的亲吻。  
自己去把饭菜热一下吧，我太累了，想睡了。  
我几乎听不清你沉闷的声音。  
桌子上都是我喜欢的菜。碗碟旁边的两只高脚杯里，一只装了红酒，一只装了红牛。  
多么怪异的搭配。  
我突然意识到，我不是忘了你的生日——而是我从来都不记得。在哈佛的时候不管是我们中谁过生日，Dustin总是会提前好几天就开始在宿舍里嚎叫着他的计划，包括酒吧之旅和一个可能会对他一见钟情的女孩，然后在生日当天你们会把我拖到随便哪个酒吧喝上几杯，之后就会放任我在餐巾纸上写代码。  
我也从来没有给你准备过礼物。  
桌子上凉透了的饭菜被我一口口吃进肚子里。  
我下次一定记得你的生日，我保证。

今天你的脸上挂着一个微笑，让人感觉很奇怪。不，我不是说你笑起来很奇怪，我的意思是，你最近很少这么笑了。那种勾起唇角，眼中闪烁着光芒的笑。曾经属于我的笑。  
你这样笑起来很美。  
你告诉我你和朋友有一个约会，晚上可能会晚些回来。  
你的手机先是定位在酒吧，然后又到了咖啡厅。我猜你又会去点那些甜腻腻的糕点。  
你那么固执，就算我对你说过无数次这些糕点只是碳水化合物和脂肪你也从来不听。你禁止我喝过量的红牛，却经常放任自己沉浸在高碳水化合物食品里。Oops，我忘了，你现在已经放弃把红牛从我们的冰箱里扔出去的念头了。  
你放弃的只有红牛吗？那些睡前的亲吻，那些絮絮叨叨的你认为代表着关心的话，那些你总是逼着我吃掉的蔬菜沙拉，它们又到哪去了？虽然我讨厌蔬菜沙拉，有时候也会觉得你的唠叨很烦，但是我喜欢那些亲吻，它们印在我的皮肤或是嘴唇上时是那么柔软温暖。  
这大概也是我的错，因为现在几乎有一般的时间我回到家里时，你都已经睡下了，一个熟睡的你又怎么能给我一个吻。而当我起床时，往往只能看到你匆匆离开的背影，虽然如此，你总会记得为我准备好早餐，因为你知道如果不这样我十有八九会空着肚子去公司上班。  
你总是那么温柔。  
可你的温柔如今也给了别人，你正为那个人唤来服务生续一杯咖啡。坐在你对面的男人是谁？即便摄像头拍的图像并不太清楚，我也能看出他有一头黑发和一双蓝色的眼睛。他看上去那么年轻，即便穿着得体的高档西装，看起来也还像是大学里为期末考试担忧的学生。  
他看起来就像是……另一个你，哈佛里的那个。他也有着灿烂的笑容和温柔的眼睛，他注视着你的样子让我回想起曾经注视着我的你。  
Wardo，你不该和他太过亲近，他看着你的样子像是巨龙看着自己的宝藏，像是你就是他的整个世界。  
他想握住你的手，你躲过了。我看得到他眼睛里的疑惑和受伤，但他用一个完美的微笑掩饰过去。  
你回到家时心情依然很好，甚至在睡前给了我一个吻。  
我不会因此而感激那个男人。

查到那个人的身份并不是什么难事。  
Bruce Wong，来自新加坡，家境贫寒，两年前以优异的成绩毕业于新加坡国立大学，拒绝了国内各大企业抛出的橄榄枝，只身一人来到美国发展，目前已有所成就。  
新加坡。那个温暖潮湿的、夺走了你两年的地方。为什么它就是这么阴魂不散地缠着你？难道你不应该属于我？属于这里？  
你们在三个月前才相识在一间酒吧里，对比你们两个人信用卡的消费记录就知道了。那间酒吧保存的监控录像告诉我在你被人纠缠时他伸出了援手，平息事件之后还请你喝了一杯。你们相谈甚欢。  
三个月的时间不应该让他对你产生那么多的爱恋。  
我黑进他的手机。  
他的手机屏幕上是你的照片。照片中你的面前摆着咖啡和糕点，而你正小心翼翼地将一颗樱桃送进嘴里，看上去很满足的样子。  
那些碳水化合物和脂肪……算了，我这么说的时候你的脸上总是露出不开心的表情。  
那张照片有些模糊，似乎是匆匆从暗处拍摄的，用的还是一个低端劣质的手机。他或许是你的一个仰慕者，一眼匆匆一见钟情，从大洋彼岸追随而来，多浪漫。  
他的手机里还存了一个文档，里面有这附近所有咖啡厅或是甜品店的试吃记录。太甜，太淡，不够松软，口感不好，店里环境太差……里面竟然有一条笔记写着糕点切出来的形状不够美观。  
他真的很懂得如何讨你的欢心，不是吗？  
之后他会怎么做？送你一枝黑玫瑰？

我好不容易才抽出一天时间陪你，可还没到中午我的手机就响了起来，说是Facebook系统出现了一个漏洞。这是难免的，Wardo，她还在成长，这过程中当然会遇到各种各样的问题，我无法不去理会。  
你笑着说没关系。  
你坐在沙发上背对着我，在我关门离开之前，我分明看到你突然垮下来的肩膀。  
漏洞十分严重，我在Facebook总部连着工作了好几天才修复好，剩下的事情交给其他程序员做就可以了，我现在只想回家见你。  
Wardo，我想你了。

家里没有人。也对，这个时间你应该还在上班。也许我应该好好睡一觉，等你下班回来，我们就可以弥补这几天不在一起的时间，好好吃一顿饭，如果我足够幸运，也许晚上剩下的时间我们还可以做些别的。  
这个念头让我下身开始发烫，提醒着我们有多久没有做爱了。  
你温暖湿润的唇，突出精致的锁骨，胸口上柔软的肉粒，以及你在高潮时发出的带着哭腔的呻吟……  
我不得不先去卫生间发泄出来，顺便冲个澡换身衣服，你应该也希望看到一个清爽干净的我，而不是连续加班数天，头发乱糟糟，浑身还散发着莫名味道的我。  
也许我也应该点上两根蜡烛，虽然我不明白为什么你们会偏爱这么昏暗的光，明明电灯更为实用。  
我等了很久。蜡烛燃尽了。天空彻底黑了，偶尔一道车灯扫过，却都不属于你。  
当初你等我的时候也是这种感觉吗？默默地数着时间，时钟的秒针每颤动一下，心就冷上一分。  
你为什么还不回来。  
想要给你打电话时才发现手机早就没电了，重新开启后，它告诉我有三十五个未接来电，其中三十三个显示的是你的号码。  
还有一条短信。  
Mark，我们分手吧。  
同样是你的号码。发送时间刚好是我回到家没多久。  
我想象着你的样子自慰的时候，你却给我发来了分手的短信。  
我黑进你所在的那家酒吧的摄像头时，那个黑发蓝眼的男人就坐在你身边。你的面前摆了那么多空杯子，而他搂着你的肩膀，似乎在安慰正伏在吧台上的你。  
希望你没有在哭。你的眼泪见过一次就足够了。  
我的家再一次空了，可这一次我站在这里，为什么会感觉这么冷。我想念你的温度，你总会在我感到冷的时候给我披上一条毯子，或是给我一个拥抱。  
这一次，我是不是让你等得太久了？  
Dustin曾告诉我按照花语每天送你一束花，最后抱着九十九朵玫瑰站在你面前，你就一定会原谅我。这方法听起来真的太蠢了，但结果证明他是对的，我成功了。  
我可以把整个美国的玫瑰花都买给你，你可以不要离开我吗？  
我还没来得及给你过下一个生日。  
我还没来得及向你求婚。  
Chris和Dustin还和我一起讨论过我们应该去哪里度蜜月。  
可我明白——  
一切都结束了。

 

Fin.


End file.
